The Way You Look Tonight
by Hitsuzen Nakagauchi
Summary: Its Rokkaku Chuu's prom night. Dabide's chance. Rare chance comes...with some push from his team mates, especially Saeki and Bane. He has to take it. AmaneOC. nonyaoi.


**Prince of Tennis characters involved in this story are not of my ownership **cause if they are, i wouldn't be writing this XD anyways, this is an Amane "Dabide" Hikaru of Rokkaku Chuu/OC (Ritsumaki Eiyo) fic. Man, submitting something here is really quite a nuisance since couldn't retain the superscripts I did on this one...but enough complaining though(as if i can do anything about).

Spoiler: _THIS_ is **not** a Yaoi/ShounenAi related story.

* * *

After the fourth knock, Kurobane quietly opened the door and saw her very absorb on her laptop. He heaved out a sigh and leaned his self against the frame of the doorway, "Just when I thought I'm going to pick up an already dressed Eiyo, here you are drooling yourself over that thing and not yet dressed."

"I already told you that I am _not_ going Bane and this thing is my job," she closed the laptop and faced him with a wry smile. He frowned seeing that stubborn sign on her face.

"And you know how I hate to see _that _smile on your face," he retorted, lightly poking a finger on her forehead.

Eiyo brushed his finger away and gave him an eloquent glance, "I really don't want to go Bane, I don't even have a dress to wear. Besides, I have to finish what I'm writing. Its due by next week."

Kurobane raised a couple of shopping bags infront of her and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "I'll dress you up myself if you don't dress within 20 minutes. As for what you're doing, that can wait. So dress to be comfortable and _to please_ since Dabide's there too," he said, amusement clear in his tone.

After closing the door behind him, a thud sound from the other side followed the click of the knob. Kurobane grins, knowing that she hates it everytime he or even the whole team place her on such situation.

* * *

After the endless persuasion for a short trip to the parlor, Eiyo already find herself stiffly standing at the auditorium door, with all the crowd's eyes on her. Especially Dabide. She could feel his gaze, making her blush furiously and feel like running away. She shot Kurobane a puzzled look saying _"Do I look that bad?"_, Kurobane shrugged the look and held her hand. 

"You look very stunning Eiyo, that's why they're gaping at you like that so smile and don't make me look like I'm mistreating you," he teasingly whispered while directing her on the backstage. Her confusion doubled when she saw her bandmates, formally dressed, smiling at her.

"Kurobane, what is the meaning of this? Am I missing something important?" Eiyo asked, her hands propped on her waist. But instead of answering, Kurobane chuckled and backed a few steps away from her.

"You look immaculate when you do that Eiyo. And when you call me Kurobane it means I'm toast. So I'll have to go now, see you later guys," and within five seconds, Kurobane left her. She sigh on the fact the she let herself be coerced by her friend to attend this kind of ocassion. Her eyes gazed back at her mates and starts planning the song line-up they will play for the night.

* * *

Kurobane was very much congratulated by the others on a masterpiece well done. He didn't do anything much actually since Eiyo's already a beautiful girl. Only, she hides the beauty wrongfully in a chest like a sunken treasure in the depths of the ocean. And he wish that she will keep her current look for the days to come. Saeki tapped his shoulder and pointed a finger towards Dabide's direction. Kurobane looked back at Saeki in question. 

"He's been like that since you walked in with Ritsumaki. Whatever you did to that girl, it sure took full of your partner's attention," Saeki stated amusingly. Kurobane nods with a smirk while watching his kohaistill standing on the very spot when he saw them entered the place, his eyes never wandering off from the backstage area.

"I guess he'll be like that for quite some time and it means we are for awhile relieved of his puns as well," Saeki jokingly concluded leaving Bane and the others laughing.

"Hey Dabide-senpai! Come and join us!" Aoi called out, waving at him. Dabide finished his drink and went back to his team mates. The others expect another pun from him but instead, he approached them quietly. Itsuki starts on asking but he only retained his silence.

"Where's Eiyo-senpai? She's suppose to be with you, ne Kurobane-senpai? Isn't she your prom date tonight?" Aoi asked simultaneously, shifting his eyes from left to right, "Or she's Dabide-senpai's date since he asked you to pick her up?" He continued asking, oblivious of Dabide's unfamiliar silence. Kisarazu elbowed Aoi seeing Kurobane's glares. Aoi, sensing the message clipped on those glares instantly zipped his lips closed.

"Do you think he heard us? It is not normal of him to be _that _quiet" Saeki whispered to Bane, "I don't think so, but he seems to be quite jealous of someone in particular," he answers with a grin appearing on his face with Saeki in unison. Of course, they don't have to ask why. They already knew the answer. And it will be more evident when Rokkaku's prom night begins.

* * *

As the party is about to start in ten minutes, Saeki decided to pay Eiyo a visit on the backstage. He didn't failed his self since he found her taking a peek behind the stage's closed curtain. Indeed she look stunning in that black dress they bought for her. And thanks to Dabide's endless _pangungulit_, the whole team wounded up touring every corners of the mall just to find the exact or the closest one to the dress they all agreed. 

"You look beautiful tonight, Ritsumaki-chan," Saeki begins, startling Eiyo, making her nervous tenfolds. She straightened herself and flashed a weak smile at him, "That elegant dress fits you very well. I should comment, Dabide has a good taste," he said with a smile that made her blush beet red.

"Thank you, Saeki-senpai...though you guys shouldn't had bothered to buy such costly material just for me," she said softly, her hands smoothing the dress. He intently watches her every move, more and more convinced of the reasons why Dabide likes her so much.

Sensing his eyes measuring her, Eiyo brushed a hair off her face. He sensed her awkwardness, "Don't you like it?" he asked, placing a finger on her chin tipping it up and forcing her to look straight at him.

"No, I really like it a lot senpai. But I think such beautiful thing like this doesn't fit someone so simple like me. I mean this is so exquisite while I am no more anything than nomal. That something like this---"

Saeki broke into laughters, momentarily stopping her from talking. His hand encased hers and placed it against his chest, "Whatever you think, its not what I meant Ritsumaki-chan. Its just you obviously underestimate yourself my dear," he said, his green eyes twinkling like jewels. "Seriously, with all honesty, you look very charming. So stop disappointing yourself and Dabide in the process."

"Bane says the same thing. Not you too," Eiyo pulled her hand away and lowered her head to hide the forming blush on her face, "Amane _doesn't like me _the way you are all thinking. We are _just_ friends, it will not get far from that," she firmly put.

"The night is still young to say something like that," he countered, "Do you think he'll come to the extent of borrowing his sister's fashion magazine just to get you the right dress to wear tonight without being teased if he _doesn't like you?_" he continued with a sly smile.

She was about to say something more when the student-in-charge gave them the cue, "I wish what you are all thinking is true," she heard herself say, contradicting her statement before. She bid him farewell and disappeared before his eyes. Saeki smiled, realizing the girl's difficulty on containing her emotions. Dabide might be fast in tennis but he is sure a slowpoke when it comes on getting real with his own feelings.

"Heard that Dabide? Is this what you let your _girl _think of you? Shame on you," Saeki smilingly chided, knowing that the pair are hiding nearby. Dabide stepped out from their hiding place with Kurobane behind, a smirk on his face. "I guess you better start wooing her, before other masculine eyes begins to pay attention," Saeki warned with a smile, eyes nailing on Kurobane's direction. The statement is more directed at the senior of the pair making Kurobane scowl at the malicious tone in Saeki's voice, "I on the particular finds her _interesting,_" he added with a cunning grin.

They stepped out of the backstage area with Dabide wearing a frown. His senpai and any other masculine attentions has every right to find her interesting and that very same thought makes him jealous. He clenched his fist, fighting the building surge of jealousy inside of him. He has to do something fast. Or he'll regret it for sure.

"Congratulations for a job well done Saeki, now he's acting even more abnormal," Bane whispers in a serious tone, trying not to attract attention from Dabide.

"Its just a _little _push Bane," he replied in an amused tone, "besides, this is the kind of abnormality you will thank me for in the future," he finished nonchalantly. Kurobane only shake his head and hope that what Saeki said will come true.

* * *

"Konbanwa, minna-san. Welcome to our yearly prom party," the emcee jocundly begins the program proper, catching everyone's attention towards the stage. After a more short introduction, the lights focused on the closed curtain behind, "And to start the night, we are giving you a taste of Caeli & Gaea!" 

The crowd's cheer suddenly went wild after hearing the band's name. They know the name but not the members, which makes the excitement tenfold. As the curtain arise, the band members appeared one by one, screams and applause echoes the auditorium with a bang. But when Eiyo made her appearance, cheers fell into audible whispers. They knew who she was. For them, she was the quiet and weird sophomore known all throughout Rokkaku Chuu. And their surprise meant encouragement for her. She actually never care to what they think of her. But for tonight, she couldn't help but to feel quite happy, seeing their attention never leaving her spot.

"This is it, its time to shine," she whispered, inhaling deeply as the crowd's cheer returned exuberantly as it was before. After positioning theirselves and a good minute of prayer, the keyboard started hitting the notes thus starting Caeli & Gaea's performance with Take It, Shake It lighting the life of the party, her vocal power lambently joining the music.

From the crowd, Dabide's eyes hadn't left her since she appeared. Kurobane stood beside him, tucking his hands on either pockets of his attire, "Its obvious you like what you see. And the credit should be given to you since your astonishing _impeccable_ taste caused her that charming look tonight." Dabide nods, wishing Kurobane would stop reading his mind.

"Say Bane," he uttered all of the sudden. And even before he could continue, Kurobane slapped his forehead without warning.

"Why did you that?" he asked curiously, smoothing his forehead.

"Do you need to ask that?" the senior countered.

He knows the answer. But he is not going to joke, he just want to ask something important for him, "I was just going to ask you on what should I do," Dabide explained.

His partner chuckles and slung a hand on his shoulder, "Confess Dabide, its as simple as that."

_But how?

* * *

_

Five more upbeat songs followed before the band decided to replaced it with mellow ones. The dancefloor starts crowding with pairs dancing arm to arm. Dabide declined some hopefuls, leaving him alone and watching Eiyo singing a song he heard for quite some times.

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly place your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you_

He smiles remembering how he always hides away from his team mates so that he could listen to her singing in the gardens at lunchbreak. Of course, he hides from not afar so that she wouldn't sense that someone's around, sneaking at her. And also, to avoid further teasings from his seniors.

And how did he finally knew her officially? On one of the normal lunchbreak. While sneaking up, just to hear her sing.

_flashback_

"I know you're there," she said uncomfortably, glancing at the tree nearby, "You can come out now, I will not pounce you, I promise."

He stepped out from his hiding place and faced her with a weak smile. Eiyo blushed instantly at the sight before her, causing her to look away. Dabide stood meekly beside her, smoothing the back of his head. Oblivious of the effect he is causing her.

"Sorry for interrupting you," he said for a start which made Eiyo look at him with surprise, "And for sneaking like that as well," he finished with a sheepish grin.

She suddenly shot him an amuse look, allowing him, for the first to see her dark eyes. His heart smashed against his ribcage when a surpressed smile bubbled on her lips. His blushing increased when her eyes finally shares the smile her lips is having.

"You are Amane Hikaru ne?" she asked in amusement as her eyes never leaving him, "Or I am talking to someone else instead?" she asked once more with a restrained laughter threatening to spill out.

"I am Amane Hikaru, why did you asked?" he replied in sudden confusion. _"Is there any other Amane Hikaru here that I didn't know? _He thought with a sigh.

"Because the Amane from the people I hear is quite famous for his puns, and I just thought that you are going to do that when you approached me," she explained mildly, the humorous timbre still lingers in her voice..

"I just pull out those _incongruous _jokes to simply annoy Bane since his blood always boils in no such reasons," Dabide commented, feeling his ears burning with embarrassement.

The laughter she constrained for quite awhile rumbled in her throat and eventually spilled out into sweet giggles. "Don't let him hear that or you'll end up being kicked again," she manages to say, not minding the effect she is starting to affect on him.

_end of flashback_

And tonight, he wants to escalate everything between them into another step. Well, he is not the most romantic guy you'll meet in whole of Rokkaku, but it doesn't mean that he is one of those pretending they don't care about being romantic or something close to it. So that is why he is going to follow his partner's advice. He'll confess. It might sound cheesy and _not _very him but what the heck! She is his girl and what he is about to do tonight is simply making everything that's going on and will go on as official. That he wants an official 'us' from the two of them. Some more and nothing less.

"That will not happen if you just keep on standing there and zoning out," Kurobane interrupted, again reading his thought, "She is stepping down from the stage, so go and dance with her."

Kurobane gave him a push forward. He cruise his way between the crowd just to catch up with her, but in his disappointment, Saeki already claimed her first dance. He stops on his track and detoured back on their table. _"Later, after Saeki-senpai dance her." _He thought confidently. He has all the time he needed.

* * *

Eiyo saw Dabide accept an invitation and is now dancing not far from where they are. She sigh, wishing he was dancing with her instead. Well its not that she doesn't want to dance with Saeki, that would be too disrespectful since her senpai politely asked her. Which on the contrary stirred envy and jealousy to every girl who has a deep crush on him. Its just, there had been so many times when she always keep her feelings on check, and now that this rare chance came, she might never have another one coming. Unaware of her dancing partner's watching eyes, her cheek suddenly blushed when Dabide spotted her. Her gaze suddenly flew on Saeki's chest. 

"Doesn't he look exceptionally handsome tonight Ritsumaki-chan?" Saeki asked, leaning toward Eiyo, smiling brightly after witnessing the exchange. This is the first time for him to see that her eyes are of cool jade...a bit darker compared to his green ones.

"Mou, you weren't supposed to be watching and reading my thoughts, Saeki-senpai," she replied in a mild censure.

His eyes suddenly glitters in sheer amusement, "Doesn't he look exceptionally handsome tonight, Ritsumaki-chan?" he asked once again, ignoring the remark she just made. Eiyo nods defeatingly knowing that she can't escape to whatever her senpai is thinking, or scheming more like it. Saeki pulled her closer, his breath tickling her ear.

"And aren't you jealous of the girl he is dancing with now?" he whispered, distinctly aware of her surprise. Her eyes became clouded as she bit her lower lip. It took her awhile before she could answer a no. She does actually, very much. But her rational side surfaces, stubbornly commanding her to say no.

The song finally ends, allowing Eiyo to back a bit from him. But before she could even walk away, Saeki gently grab her arm and leaned on her ear, "You're rational mind might tell me you're not, but you see, the action of your heart can be clearly seen in your eyes," Saeki declared, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Anyways, it looks like Dabide is going to take his turn," he said calmly, attention diverting at Dabide who just finished dancing with someone, "But since he seems to be unaware of the _interruptions _coming ahead of him, I might as well give you to the others momentarily," he said quietly, kissing the back of her hand and then handing her to Aoi.

With a new dancing partner, Eiyo dance distractedly, her eyes following him already dancing with another girl...while Aoi could only smile in accordance to the plan his senior has. With a warning of course that if ever _he _spill it out, whether accidentally or not, he'll answer to them. And he doesn't want to imagine whatever they had instore fo him. Pity that Dabide has to endure their senior's devious intentions.

"You are really going to get your death wish if you don't stop that," Kurobane mocked softly, for Saeki's ears alone.

Saeki glanced at him and flashed a lopsided grin, "Which? The 'making him jealous' part or the 'making his abnormality last longer' one?" he teased.

"Both," Kurobane answered. The two of them watch Eiyo, now dancing with Kisarazu. This whole idea of not allowing Dabide to have his turn on Eiyo is turning out the way Saeki expects it.

"So, do you think we should sneak up on them?" he asked, not even looking at Kurobane, "Or should you attend to your girl first?" Saeki adds, seeing his friend's girl approaching them with a smile. Kurobane excused his self and joined his girlfriend.

Saeki shook his head in amusement and continued watching Eiyo, smiling and having a deep conversation with Kisarazu, "Well what do you know...in any moment now, my work will be done."

* * *

Dabide went out from the auditorium to get some fresh air and to avoid any possible teasings from them as well. He is about to take a walk when Eiyo appeared from the crowd, obviously not used with the attention she is getting after the grand makeover Kurobane had done to her. A chuckle rumbled on his chest hearing the sigh of relief that escaped her lips. 

"Oh, its you Amane," Eiyo recognized him after turning on her heels, "What are you doing here anyways?"

After making sure that the others are nowhere in sight, he smiled at her and took her hand, "Come," he replied instead of answering her questions. He gently dragged her away from the auditorium and slowly walks the path towards the garden.

"Where exactly are we going Amane?" she broke the silence between them, not minding her hand entwined with his. He on the other hand just gave her a sideglance and a knowing smile, "Mou, what is that smile supposed to mean?"

He shakes his head, his orange locks swaying loosely, "By the way, what _are _you doing outside? Aren't you going to perform back on stage?" he asked instead.

"After dancing with six of your team mates? No, I don't think so. Besides, they are already announcing the prom king and queen this year. That gives the band a timeout to eat and get some rest. And that gave me the cue that I should need air," she answered with amusement and sarcasm mixing on her tone.

"We're almost there," Dabide sprightly declared, loosening his grip on her hand and walked behind her. He gently placed his hands on her eyes, blocking her view of her sorrounding. Her hands suddenly gripped his arms, her heart beating fast.

"Amane!"

"Shh, don't worry. I'm right behind you," he explained in a softer tone, bending low to kiss her hair, "Just walk straight ahead and follow the sound of my voice."

Eiyo nods and released her breath in a slow, audible sigh. Her heart beats faster when she felt him kissing her hair, a shiver ran madly down her spine. The scent of his perfume, engulfing her senses. His long, strong yet thin fingers on her face...the smoothness of his palm brushing her cheeks gently. The nearness and warmth of his body sorrounds her like fence of defense against something that might come up unexpectedly. And if she hadn't been strong enough to resist the temptation of falling into his arms, right this very minute, she has no other idea of what to do next decently.

"Here we are," he whispers softly in her ears. He took his hands off her eyes, "But you don't have to open you're eyes yet."

"But why?" Eiyo asked in confusion while Dabide turned her around.

"Because _they _are not here yet," he murmured with a smile she could only feel even when her eyes are closed.

Aside from the smile, she could also tell that he is staring at her, right now. It makes her uncomfortable to be stared at or looked at in anyway by anyone. And it increases threefolds to know that it is Dabide whose doing the staring. Staring at her, with her eyes closed.

"You are making me uncomfortable with what you are doing, Amane," she mutter, feeling her face burning in embarrassment. But instead of getting a verbal answer, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, closing the gap that stands between the two of them.

"Eiyo, daisuki," Dabide replied in a whisper so soft that her ears almost missed.

Her eyes fluttered open, reeling on the confession he just made. And as her vision became more clearer, she saw fireflies coming out from the trees and bushes...twinkling like stars on the night horizon. A tear formed on the corner of her eyes, finally realizing what he meant by 'they are not here yet'. Her arm tenderly creep around his shoulders, burying her face on it.

"Thank you...its beautiful," she said in-between muffled sobs.

Dabide raised his face from her shoulder and tucked her head under his chin. He just discovered this 'wonder' last night, when the team finished their round of practice. Today was just a sheer of luck, of assumption that he'll find these fireflies tonight. Now who will say he's not that romantic? Anything is possible, he is no exception.

"Luck struck the train that's why they're late," Dabide puts, making Eiyo twitch. Now she could symphatize on Kurobane's sentiments about his doubles partner.

Her head jerked up, her jade green eyes glaring straight at him, "Amane! Don't you dare pull another one of that silly puns of---"

Eiyo was going to say more, but she could not because Dabide was kissing her words away. The kiss is light merely experimental, but enough to stop her from berating him further. When the kiss ended, he looked staight into her eyes and cupped her face with his hands.

"Hikaru. Call me Hikaru," he said quietly, his fingers smoothing the contour of her cheeks, "I won't tolerate you calling me Amane again."

She nods and watch the fireflies sorround them like they're in a fairy tale. His arms slid around her shoulder and watched the bright creatures with her. She laid her head against the warmth of his chest, hearing the even rhythm of the slow, steady heartbeat.

"Daisuki wa Hikaru," she murmured, earning her a smile on his handsome face. His embrace gently tightens, warming her against the cold night. The fireflies still hangs around, entertaining them with their pretty lights.

* * *

**end**

Kitayuki Rei

03.03.07

* * *

**notes:**

1. **Eiyo **is the name of Konan's capital (Fushigi Yuugi series)

2 .**Pangungulit** is a way of persuading that frequently comes in a childish manner/more like not giving up asking until the favor is granted

3. **Take It Shake It** is an opening song from the anime series Kaleidostar, performed by Sugar

4._ My last night here with you..._are excerpt lyrics from the song Eyes On Me sang by Faye Wong, an insert song featured in Final Fantasy VIII


End file.
